Wandering in the Winter Light
by BatThing
Summary: How many years has it been? Well new chapter!
1. Matter of Time

"Wandering in the winter light, the wicked and the sane bear witness to salvation, and life starts over again. Now the clear sky is all around you. Life's shadow will surround you, all through the night." -Winter Light ~The Secret Garden (motion picture)~  
  
The snow fell lightly, a good pace, it made due. It seemed impossible to think that innocent, small, and unimportant snow could do such a thing to such a dark city as Gotham. It created a soft, comforting, blanket through out the city that snuggled into every corner, not letting one miss out on its splendor. It almost let the city look peaceful, and alive with the joy of winter.  
  
The streets though, they rose up against the snow, killing it, making in evil with each new drop. The once proud white snows now a dirty brown, or a hateful black. Cars spat upon the white drops, leaving the tarry substance at their own will. Salt was admitted into the equation, and the snow was pushed aside, for nothing could stop civilization it seemed, not in Gotham.  
  
Yet, like a solider at battle, the snow held its ground, brining in recruits. Once one man was down, the next one came in. It worked its wonders in its appealing manner. The youth giggled, and loved the snow, as the snow loved them. The elders turned their nose at it, mocking it with all their might, knowing only pain from snow. It was a question of who would win the battle.  
  
"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost to remember, and a song, someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory." ~Anastasia Soundtrack~ 'Once Upon A December'  
  
  
  
1 Wandering In The Winter Light:  
  
By: The Batthing  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. All Batman related characters belong to Bob Kane. You look to him, not me. So, do not sue me, he is the mastermind, I am just a weak follower like so many others about…  
  
Warning: do you know what you are reading? Do you know anything about this author writing? If not, then don't plunge into the story without a thought that this might not be your type of story, and you could hate this type of writing. The rating would be not less than PG, and no more than PG-13. You have questions or comments? Try me at BatthingII@hotmail.com, I'll be open to answer any mail, just make sure that I'll know that you aren't some junk mail person there to bug me, like put Batman in the sentence. _Casity_  
  
  
  
"It starts with why… I had to fall to loose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I've put my trust into you, pushed as far as I can go, for all this there's only one thing you should know."  
  
–LinkinPark ~In the End~  
  
  
  
"Well, it seems that we have snow on our forecast tonight, snow, snow, snow! It seems that there are going to be a lot of companies and schools closing down for tomorrow, and that can not be good for the record."  
  
"That's right Luanne, three days since that snow storm, and all we have gotten is more snow. Companies are afraid that this is going to get worse, and might show a decrease into their public funds."  
  
The news reporter shook her head and looked back at the camera. "The high for tomorrow is going to be no more than 27 degrees, the low is 19. That isn't the worse I am afraid, reports have it that more of this Christmas splendor is coming your way with a strong wing front from the north and snow along with sleet."  
  
Tim Drake sneered at the report, he then clicked the T.V off and stared at the screen which he watched slither to silence. A loud clang came from the kitchen, drawing his attention rather dramatically. He arched his eyebrow and shoved his hands into his pockets, in question. He strolled towards the kitchen, which was located nearby. He took his steps slow and steady, not in any hurry to get to where he was headed. There was no obvious point in doing so.  
  
He came to the doorway, and raised a foot, kicking the door open lightly. He poked a head in and found Alfred cooking brownies or something like that. That was no surprise. Cooking was the man's hobby and Tim left that alone, wanting to know no more.  
  
He turned and strolled down the hallway, taking note of how his sneakers had a bit of dirt on them. He frowned and did a little twist of the foot, rubbing it off on the carpet. He smiled, as if proud, as the sneaker came up clean. Then continued down the hall. There was completely nothing to do, and he was quite bored.  
  
Then the idea struck him, it was perfect and he was thrilled at the thought, though it was a little and simple one. He dodged down the hall humming the theme song to mission impossible.  
  
  
  
The man stood with a good posture as he looked out the window, taking in the sight. He loved it to no end. It was beautiful. Both hands were against the glass soaking in the cold that lived within the glass. He rubbed his forehead on the glass and watched his breath show up on the widow. Ah, the splendid cold. It was alive and breathing, not knowing defeat. It did understand pride though, and did not yield to Gotham herself. He loved it for that. Oh, what courage, what courage…  
  
  
  
Tim stroked through the water, thrusting it aside as he glided through it. It bowed to him, obeying his order with not a complaint. Tim's eyes were wide open as he approached the bottom of the 13-foot deep pool. He reached the bottom and then looked towards the surface where he saw a figure standing.  
  
Tim brought both arms over his head and forced them down to his sides, causing him to glide up wards, towards the surface. He keep up with the motion till he felt his hands come in contact with the air above, and with that Tim, kicked hard, flinging his head into the air, breathing deeply, allowing the warm air to fill his lungs. He then slowly opened his eyes and looked into the face of Bruce Wayne.  
  
"Have a nice swim?"  
  
Tim gave a nod, and remained silent.  
  
"Good, get out. There is work to do." Then with that Bruce turned and walked away, leaving Tim it tread water in wonder.  
  
Tim slowly stroked towards the pools edge and pulled himself out. He stood in his wet bathing suit and shivered slightly as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him. He then jogged towards the cold wall and hit the small panel, opening it. Three buttons were aligned neatly, and Tim hit the middle one and watched as a floor came down, covering the pool, a perfect fit.  
  
Did he change into dry clothes? He then dropped the towel and thrust it over his shoulder, jogging towards where Bruce sat, at the Batcomputer, typing vigorously. "What's going on then?"  
  
Bruce didn't bother to look up as he clicked on the keyboard. "New problem. Gotham had more and more robberies with this snow." He turned around. "That means later hours, and more work." He paused, letting Tim take that much in.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So nothing." Bruce growled as he turned back to the computer. "Get to bed."  
  
Tim chewed on his lower lip. "All right then. Glad to help." It was a mock, and he knew Bruce wouldn't answer, he never really did bother to listen or talk. Tim made his way for the staircase and began up it. He cursed lightly with each step, hating the screwed relationship the two held, not that he wanted one, but it would be nice to know WHAT was going on at times, besides a short and pointless explanation.  
  
He threw the door open and exited the Batcave, hoping that maybe Dick would call or something like that might happen .He wanted to talk to someone…  
  
  
  
The man breathed hard as he pressed forth, trudging through the snow. His breath swirled up into the sky, leaving behind its misty trail. The man did not take note of this though for it was not important. He found no interest in the small and pleasant matter. Snow was a hard maze to press through, and that could take concentration at times. So the man meditated on the matter. He picked through his path and hummed a light oldie tune as he did so. He carefully turned up his collar and brought the trench coat closer to his body.  
  
"You look like you could use a hand."  
  
The man looked up, seeing another person ahead of him. He frowned. "Who are you suppose to be? Mr. Winter?"  
  
The man ahead giggled lightly, almost in a scary manner. "Call me what you want sir." He wore a silver spandex suit with lace on the end of the sleeves, and showed no fear of the strong cold that surrounded him completely.  
  
The man arched an eyebrow, confused obviously. "What do you want?"  
  
"The snow to last forever."  
  
"Psycho. Screw the snow."  
  
The man ahead giggled lightly.  
  
"Get lost, your freak."  
  
Another giggle.  
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
He giggled and leaped forward, landing in a crouch, still giggling.  
  
The man stepped backwards. "Stay away from me, or I'll scream."  
  
"Scream then, I enjoy that noise." The man whispered, then giggled once more.  
  
The other man took a deep breath. "Get OUT OF MY WAY!" His voice cracked slightly as he yelled, and an ice sickle plunged, hitting the ground. His fear was obvious.  
  
A giggle, then a scream...  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you what Jordan, if this doesn't make things worse in the city we have a sick killer roaming around."  
  
"Another?"  
  
"You bet, and this one seems to be worse then most I have heard of, he killed a man last night by sticking a ice sickle into his heart… is that possible?"  
  
The newsman named Jordan laughed. "In this city? Everything goes."  
  
"It's still an odd case… wheatear for today seems-."  
  
Dick Grayson clicked the Television off and looked at the time. It was 10 in the morning; he had time to work in his motorcycle before tonight. He had another busted tire due to rough riding. It was going to take money to repair that, and money he had. Yet he did not feel up to the task of repairing the bike today. Even if it meant he would have to walk all around the city.  
  
Dick grabbed the phone and threw it up, dialing a quick number. He waited as there was a loud and sharp ringing that came through. He coughed slightly, as there was a click.  
  
"Wayne Manor."  
  
"Alfred, is Bruce home, did I catch him before he left?" Dick urgently questioned as he looked at the clock once more.  
  
There was a pause. "Yes, he is home, and in a storming mood master Dick."  
  
"Put him through Alfred, I don't care how bad he might be acting."  
  
"Of course." Alfred said in a polite manner.  
  
There was a long wait until a voice came through. "What is it?"  
  
"We have a problem Bruce." Dick growled. "It isn't something that we place in the back of our minds for tonight either."  
  
"Call Barbara, she can look into the police files over the killer. Oh, that IS what you are talking about, is it not?"  
  
It was a mock, and Dick took it well due to his short rate of patience. "What do you mean call Barbara? Screw it Bruce, you need to act on this, not call Barb."  
  
There was a pause, and it almost seemed that Dick had harmed Bruce's pride. "Call Barbara, and have her look into it. I have work." Then he hung up.  
  
Dick cussed loudly and slammed down the phone. "Call Barbara, Bruce, this is terrible."  
  
He turned sharply, and made his way towards the garage, he would call Barbara then work on his bike. Maybe that could get rid of some built up steam and anger he held.  
  
  
  
Barbara hummed in a glad manner as she looked through the files. She stood oh her toes, which was proving difficult in high heels. She smiled and pulled out a rather large file. "Found you!" She glanced around, and then took the thick file to a small table in the room. Pulling up a small chair she sat down. "Ok where to start, Mr. Frank." She opened the large stack of papers and traced a finger across the page. "Looks like someone has been a bad boy."  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Barbara whirled around, standing. "Um, come in?" She thrust the file on the floor and kicked it under a desk, then pretended to be looking for another file.  
  
The door opened and a policeman entered. "Barbara? What are you doing in here?"  
  
Barbara gave a million dollar smile. "I'm helping Montoya out by getting her a few files on Gasper Rives."  
  
"He out again?" The cop questioned.  
  
Barbara gave a nod, replying to the answer.  
  
The man gave a short laugh. "Well, I need to check out a file on Thomas Grander."  
  
"Who?"  
  
The cop laughed once more. "Common criminal. Nothing important caught him trying to break into a small Pawn Shop."  
  
Barbara smiled and shrugged. "You need help Chris?"  
  
"Naw, you look for your file, and I'll get mine."  
  
Barbara nodded, and walked over to the R's. She pulled open the drawer and pretended to search.  
  
Chris was silent as he looked for his own file. "Ah-ha got it!"  
  
Barbara stood, and smirked. "You BEAT me!"  
  
"Yes, ha-ha." Chris let out with a slight bow. "See you 'round Barbara, later." He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Barbara sighed, and returned to the table, pulling out the file from under the desk. She dusted it off from the mothballs and re-opened it. Searching out Duane Frank."  
  
  
  
The phone rang, shrieking out it's lively tone as it did so. Dick leaped up, and wiped the oil on his jeans, and then picked up the cordless phone, which sat on the workbench. He smiled at the screen, seeing it was Barbara "Hello, Grayson Manor, this is Mr. Grayson himself speaking."  
  
"Grayson, cut out the crap, I found out some information on our winter killer." Barbara said in a low voice.  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"His name is Duane Frank, age 30, height and weight aren't all important right now, but he does have quite the criminal record." Barbara explained with a grunt. "Robbed a few places, messed around with some women, went into a few dagger fights, and check this out. The Mad Hatter took this dude in for a little while, and taught him a few mind wrenching ways. Such as control over the brain."  
  
Dick remained silent for a moment. "Did he pay time in jail for all of this?"  
  
"Sure, up to seven years." Barbara told him with a sigh. "He got out on bail, some dude named Tarpon paid his way out. Tarpon isn't in any files, he has no obvious criminal record, and NO relation to Frank."  
  
Dick nodded and chewed his lower lip. "Thanks Barbara. Looks like we have some work cut out for us."  
  
"Sure do, see you around Dick." Then with that she hung up.  
  
Dick followed her lead.  
  
  
  
Tim stood silently as he watched Bruce type like a mad man on the computer. He crossed his arms across his chest and glanced down at his feet. Tim wanted to get out and search the city for this new killer but Bruce hadn't yet given the signal to get the costumes out. In fact he hadn't even mentioned the matter. Tim wished he would, for he had been stuck at home each night since Monday, which would be three days, four tonight if Bruce didn't say anything.  
  
Bruce seemed not to know that Tim was there for he totally dismissed the lonely and haunted figure behind him. He scanned the screen in hope for any evidence over Duane Frank. He found none. Duane was a regular man, with a few mess-ups; nothing large that should be taken to mind. He had a demented childhood full with abuse of all types, and that had lead him to become this. Bruce frowned upon that fact. Criminals seemed to come younger now, and they all were less fit for anything, their fighting was terrible now a days. Yet this one stood out to Bruce and he studied him, the pale face stared at him, the gray eyes into Bruce's blue eyes.  
  
"Tim, suit up."  
  
There was a small noise, no doubts Tim's joy over the three words. Bruce stood and went to change.  
  
  
  
Robin was crouched down, watching the snowflake dance in the air. He was quite intrigued by the matter and watched it with wide eyes. Robin smiled slightly at the dance, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp word.  
  
"Watch."  
  
Robin turned his head slightly and looked down at the street where a huge pile of snow stood. A man was plunging through it with a great amount of confidence. Robin remained silent as he watched, not understanding the importance of the matter. The man passed by and Robin was well confused over the situation. He raised his head and looked at Batman.  
  
Batman ignored his partner and stared into the darkness, and Robin looked in the general direction, and then he saw it. In the shadows stood a silver figure, smiling wide, looking up at the two. Robin felt butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach, and the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  
  
The man began to giggle, and Robin took in a sharp breath. He then watched as Batman leaped to the ground. His cape surrounded him slightly, due from the sudden rush.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man giggled.  
  
"I asked you a question." Batman hissed, edging towards the man with an arched back.  
  
The man giggled once more.  
  
Batman reached out, and the man screamed a piercing scream, and then thrust a knife into Batman's arm. Batman saw his own folly, and tried to get in a punch, ignoring the jolt of pain that rushed through his arm.  
  
The man giggled and leaped away, running down an alley. Batman followed, he yanked the knife from his arm and left a small trail of blood behind him.  
  
Robin landed in the snow and buried the knife, and the blood. Then raced after Batman.  
  
The man flipped over the fence, and Batman followed, only a step behind him. The silver figure seemed to glide over the snow as he ran, and Batman found it difficult to do as he did. The snow clung to him, dragging him backwards. Yet Batman ignored it, and kept moving forward, after the man.  
  
The giggles filled the air, as did the thick smell of mildew, like a wet towel that has been in the closet over a week. Batman sneered at the two senses and followed.  
  
Robin panted slightly. He could see Batman in front of him, yet he was loosing sight, the snow was deep and was hard to run through, each step was a fight, and Robin was showing all sign off slowing as he leaped up. He landed in a huge pile and cussed promptly, then shot off his grappling hook. Robin was pulled from the snow, and he glided in a sensible fashion. Then pulled hard on the rope, curving slightly, landing on a roof. With this he ran.  
  
"Come Batman, are you tiring?" The man questioned with a giggle as he glided across the snow. His thin and gangly figure was almost ten feet in front, and Batmen grunted. The giggling filled the air, and swarmed it like it longed to be there, and knew its way around.  
  
Batman pulled out a Bat-a-rang and thrust it at the figure, hoping to stop him.  
  
The silver costumed man suddenly stopped, and turned, smiling wider than the Joker could manage. He watched the Bat-a-rang as if finding it of interest. Then reached out a hand, and caught it. Blood poured from his hand as he pulled the small weapon from his hand, and tossed it into the snow.  
  
Batman ignored this matter, and thrust all his weight towards the man. He was going to stop him before the night ended!  
  
The silver costumed man suddenly froze, and his eyes became slits as he looked up. Batman ignored the urging sense to look up to, but he ignored it, knowing that it could very well be a small trap, laid out and planned through.  
  
Robin swallowed hard, how had the man seen him? The silver figure below was glaring straight at him, and down below Batman was reaching out a gloved hand, trying to get hold of the mad man.  
  
Robin jumped off the building and went into a steep fall. He aimed a good landing, and spread out his arms, as if to slow the tumble. Robin landed in the snow, sending a thick amount into the air, he then gritted his teeth and plowed on through.  
  
The sliver figure giggled once more and then brought a hand down catching Batman's fist before it could come in contact. The man suddenly picked up a hand full of snow and blew it towards Batman, it swirled in the air and Batman swatted at it.  
  
Robin watched as Batman swatted at the snow as if the small and tiny snow flakes were killer bees stinging him. He stood confused, wondering what was happening. Robin forced himself to look at the silver man who stood with a cocked head, looking at Robin.  
  
"Who ARE you?" Robin demanded, trying his best to sound like Bruce would. He knew there was no resemblance, but still kept a good posture.  
  
The man giggled, and pointed at the sky.  
  
Robin swallowed, debating whether or not to look.  
  
The man giggled again, and pointed harder. "Look."  
  
Robin raised his head and looked into the sky, he saw nothing.  
  
"Do you see it?"  
  
Robin looked at the man. "See what?"  
  
"The sky."  
  
Robin felt the corners of his mouth turn up, starting to smile. "Sure I see it, but HEY!" He couldn't believe this. "Who are you?"  
  
"You have to figure that out yourself, BUT look."  
  
Robin was confused. "You murdered an innocent man."  
  
"I did."  
  
Robin shook his head. "WHY?"  
  
The man bowed slightly. "He needed to pay, pollution has come, has it not? Look at the once proud sky… do you see it? It is RED with EVIL!"  
  
Robin shook his head.  
  
"Your forefathers have done this, and they still do it. One day YOU will join them in this mad ritual. You will pollute the sky, the snow." The man giggled. "You all will pay, you fools." Then with that the man turned around, and began to walk away.  
  
"HEY!" Robin let out, as he dashed forward, yet he gasped, as daggers flew towards him, they seemed to be coming from the man. He dodged a few, and then yelped as one came right at his face. He ducked, and closed his eyes, ready for it to him, yet he felt nothing. Robin opened his eyes and saw that everything was back to normal, the man was gone, Batman stood looking at his partner, and the daggers were gone. "What the-."  
  
"Go."  
  
Robin looked at Batman, and nodded.  
  
  
  
The silver figured man came to the warehouse. He entered with out a thought, or sound. It was a sensible routine, and he knew it to well to think and consider what he was doing.  
  
The door opened with great ease and he looked around. It was an ugly sight, clothes scattered about, torn furniture decorated the room, and a green rug covered a small section of the floor. The man named Duane sighed, and torn off his costume then applied some sweat pants. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pizza, and began to prepare it.  
  
There was a noise behind him and he turned. It was a little girl in her pajamas she smiled at him. "Your back!"  
  
Duane nodded. "Yes, I thought I put you to bed."  
  
The little girl totted (totted or trotted) over to him. "I heard you come in." She held out her arms wanting to be held.  
  
Duane picked her up and smiled lovingly to his daughter. "Are you hungry?"  
  
The little girl nodded. "Very hungry!" She giggled and struggled to be let down.  
  
"Ok then." He placed her on the ground. "Pizza for two."  
  
The girl rubbed her tummy. "Cheese?"  
  
Duane nodded. "And pepperoni!"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Robin watched as Batman gripped the wheel to the Batmobile harder then he should. The car rolled into the Batcave and Robin gave a low cough, looking out the window, not sure of what to say about their failure at busting that man.  
  
Batman parked the Batmobile and got out as if the car might explode at any time. He went straight for the Batcomputer, ignoring Alfred who stood, ready to take his cape and cowl.  
  
"I presume that you did not manage to capture the villain?"  
  
Robin came beside the butler. "You presumed right."  
  
Alfred nodded, and took Robin's mask and cape.  
  
"Did Dick or Babs call?" Tim questioned as he looked at the butler.  
  
"No, they did not young master."  
  
Tim nodded and removed his utility belt. "Did they go out?"  
  
"Master Tim, I would not know."  
  
Tim snorted, and nodded promptly. "Gotcha, then I'm gonna run off and take a shower, a nice warm shower." He smiled lightly. "Don't bother to wait up for my costume, I can toss it later!" Then with that Tim jogged towards the stairs, eager to take a shower.  
  
"Master Bruce, I am sure that he shall be caught soon enough." Alfred commented as he folded the cape.  
  
"Alfred he is as good AS caught." Bruce snapped, scrolling down the file. " 'Cause I know where he lives." He could almost smile for it was too easy.  
  
"Very good sir."  
  
A loud roar came through as Nightwing rode in on his motorcycle. The two adults looked at the young adult for a time, till he came to a complete halt.  
  
"I see you fixed your bike." Bruce managed under his breath.  
  
Nightwing yanked off his helmet. "Where's Tim?"  
  
"I believe he went to take a shower Master Richard." Alfred answered with a small smile.  
  
Nightwing smiled back and strolled over to where Bruce sat. "Barbara is out right now, question(ing) people on where OUR winter killer is."  
  
Bruce ignored him and stood slowly. Then looked hard into Nightwing's eyes. "Tell her the search is over."  
  
"You found something?"  
  
Bruce pulled his cowl over his face and nodded. "You can say that." The he walked to the Batmobile. "Tell Barbara to meet me in South Gotham."  
  
Nightwing nodded, and watched as Batman left.  
  
  
  
Batgirl smiled as the Batmobile came into view. It rolled in easily, and almost without a sound. She leaped to the ground, and landed in a crouch, the car's engine died down, and Batgirl stood as Batman came from the vehicle.  
  
"So." Batgirl began, her voice carried lightly in the air, in a sensible manner. "Where do we begin?"  
  
Batman nodded. "We begin right here." He pointed to a warehouse across the street, which stood like a shadow among all the others buildings around it. "There, and now."  
  
Batgirl followed him as he began to pace across the street for the warehouse. He seemed not to try and take a surprise approach. Instead the two just strolled forward towards the warehouse, as if an old friend might live there and they were going on a simple visit.  
  
Batman and Batgirl came to the front of the huge building, and he thrust the door open, and entered. Batgirl followed and dodged around, looking for the man. Batman followed behind her in a slow manner, as if it was nothing of importance to him.  
  
Batgirl kept looking over her shoulder at her boss, and he looked at her every now and then. She soon came to a stairway and began the slow climb up the stairs remaining silent as she did so. Batgirl soon came to a small room and lightly swung open the door and looked in on a sleeping girl who seemed content with life.  
  
Batgirl was confused as Batman past the room and continued down the hall. He seemed to be looking for something, as if he might know where to find it. Batgirl closed the door, and leaped after Batman.  
  
The dark shadow ahead of her seemed not to care and she was thoroughly confused by this odd statement had by him. Yet she knew well enough not to question him while in a silent approach, voices could be heard to easily.  
  
Batman came to the end of the hall and opened the final door, then entered. Batgirl remained outside of it, yet stuck her head in. The shadows crept about silently around and she watched as The Dark Knight moved towards the window, he came to it, and then lightly opened it up allowing the snow to flow gently in. He then slipped outside, and Batgirl frowned at this motion, she slithered in and came to the window, looking around outside for him. He was on the ground, in a small courtyard.  
  
Batgirl crouched down, and made her way through the window, out on the roof, and then she leaped to the ground, landing on her feet. She saw nothing out here but dying plants and snow. Yet she knew well enough that Batman had his reasons on what he was doing. She told herself that again and again as he stood looking at the sky, studying it.  
  
  
  
Tim shivered slightly as he shook his wet head and threw his towel to the side. He looked around his dark room, for he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights once he finished with his shower. The bathroom light flooded warmly in though, and he pulled on a dry shirt. A knock sounded on his door, and he nodded. "Come in."  
  
The door creaked open and Dick entered, looking around. "Why are your lights off?"  
  
"I dunno, didn't bother to turn 'em on." Tim answered as he hopped across the room pulling on a sock.  
  
Dick frowned and switched them on, then walked over to Tim. "Bruce went out again with Barb."  
  
"Why'd he do that?"  
  
"The final bust, he knows where this guy lives."  
  
Tim frowned. "How?" He then fell to the ground and pulled on his other sock. "He didn't known a few seconds ago."  
  
"You mean a few 30 minutes ago?"  
  
Tim nodded as he brushed a hand through the wet hair and then shook it. "Sure, but my point is, how did he figure it out?"  
  
Dick shrugged, "Dude, I wish I knew."  
  
"He didn't tell you? You didn't see what he was doing to take a guess at the location?"  
  
Dick shook his head. "He said he was going to South Gotham, and that was that."  
  
"Good for him. We ran into the guy, he was weird."  
  
Dick chuckled lightly, as he leaned against the wall. "Aren't they all?"  
  
Tim nodded, then frowned. "But this was different, kind of like The Creeper, but not such a joke, and more dangerous."  
  
"Oh, what did he do?"  
  
"Talked to me."  
  
Dick smirked. "Yes, that does make him weird."  
  
Tim stood and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I mean he was a nature freak guy, talking about how the air was polluted, and how it is everyone's fault… you know, the conversation was… weird."  
  
  
  
Batgirl turned suddenly hearing a hallow (?) sound behind her. She watched as a tall, thin man walked out into the courtyard and smiled a smile almost as large as the Jokers. She stepped back, at seeing the silver figure and then glanced at Batman who too, faced the man.  
  
"Welcome Batman and Batgirl, to my humble home."  
  
Batgirl looked hard at him, wondering why he had no fear over the matter, not even a slight hint of doubt in his voice.  
  
"As you see, I perform all experiments in my own small lab, which you are standing on, I have learned enough from this city, from this earth. It is really amazing."  
  
  
  
"I am not getting you Tim, but hey, that's ok." Dick answered with a wink. "So what did he do, talk then say he had to go?"  
  
Tim shrugged. "He had this weird thing going on with him and the snow, he could make it seem like something, like knifes, daggers, weapons flying at you. He got Bruce first, then talked to me, and then did the little thing on me. It was all an illusion though. You know, maybe it was the light…"  
  
"The light?" Dick questioned with a short laugh. "Tim, this dude…" He shrugged. "I dunno, but it wasn't the light."  
  
Tim shrugged back, showing he didn't understand either.  
  
  
  
Batgirl watched as the silver costumed man picked up snow and let it fall back to the ground. "Isn't it all amazing? The snow, how it's a private army, full of soldiers willing to continue in their fight to make this city a sinless white? How they keep coming, even though people sneer in at (them and) hate them, even though cars can make them a dirty and sinful black." The man smiled. "I think its time they were paid for their troubles, don't you?"  
  
"Your insane." Batgirl hissed under her breath, she felt the cold sinking through her costume as if attacking her.  
  
"But aren't we all?"  
  
  
  
"Do you think it was just to keep you away so he could escape?" Dick questioned, as he looked hard at Tim.  
  
Tim gave a shrug. "Don't ask me, but that would be the general reason." He smiled slightly. "Why else?"  
  
Dick shook his head. "I guess I… I don't know Tim." He smiled back. "Just thought that it could be something besides snow."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Dick shrugged then brushed his hand through his hair with a nervous laugh as if embarrassed. "Like, like a mind controller." He shrugged.  
  
"WHY would you think that?" Tim questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, look at what you have, a murderer who was earlier charged with theft and mind control, and FOR a good reason. The Mad Hatter trained him for a short time. One of his main ways of stopping the guards was by his techniques."  
  
Tim let out his breath sharply, creating a light and low whistle. "Um, what techniques?"  
  
"Such as using certain twisted telepathy… the ability to control one's mind… like they are inside it.  
  
Tim made a face. "Dick, um, maybe you should get out more often and explore the world."  
  
"Extrasensory perception, or a sixth sense type of thing." Dick began as he drilled his dark eyes into Tim's.  
  
"That's possible?"  
  
Dick gave an unknowing shrug as he looked out the window. "I wouldn't know, Tim. It could be, kind of hard to believe… but." He laughed as if the matter might be considered funny, yet it was not. "Who knows?"  
  
Tim frowned, then nodded. "So… do you suggest that we…"  
  
Dick smiled. "I think you are headed in the right direction, even if we are wrong…"  
  
"Just move!"  
  
  
  
Batgirl turned her head slightly to where Batman stood in a perfect straight and flawless form. He didn't even seem to be thinking, as if he were a doll on strings, and Batgirl felt the sweat flow from her forehead as worry hit her full blast.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" The man hissed as he stepped forward. "You are acting a little worried… is it because of your bosses lack to respond?"  
  
Batgirl looked at the man in front of her hard. "What did you do?"  
  
"I ( ?) simple skill I own my dear, one that is quite the stretcher…"  
  
  
  
"What's the plan? I mean if Bruce is under… whatever you call it, then how do we stop it?" Tim questioned as he clicked on his utility belt. He picked up his mask, and pushed it onto his face, becoming Robin.  
  
"The plan is to get this losers attention by doing something…"  
  
Robin smirked lightly at the response. "Bruce says to be nice to the mentally screwed people."  
  
Nightwing shook his head. "Bruce also says to watch your language."  
  
"It isn't bad to say screwed… is it?" Robin pressed as he started for a motorcycle.  
  
Nightwing followed and smiled as he boarded his own motorcycle, and smirked lightly at Robin's gaze as he did so. "Hurry up."  
  
Robin nodded and boarded onto another motorcycle owned by Batman, and the two rode off.  
  
  
  
"My dear, do you suppose that after all my time under The Hatter I learned nothing?" The man questioned a slightly stunned Batgirl.  
  
Batgirl raised her eyes to his and glared. Hard. "You sick psycho!"  
  
"Ah-Ah-Ah, that's not very nice."  
  
Batgirl clenched her fists. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
The man giggled, and Batgirl shivered from the reply.  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
He giggled and walked forward.  
  
This frightened Batgirl, and she knew he was about to try something… good or bad.  
  
He giggled, and then leapt at her, arms stretched forward like a lion ready to attack its prey.  
  
Batgirl saw this, and leapt into the air, yet performed a high sprung kick, catching the man under his jaw, she knocked him to the ground, and he sat up, hiding his face. Batgirl waited, ready for another attack.  
  
The man sat there, holding his face, muttering.  
  
Batgirl breathed hard, causing steam to roll from her mouth. "Get UP!"  
  
The man slowly stood, then began to giggle again, and as he did he uncovered his face, and Batgirl was slightly taken back by the sudden change of his eye color… it was a dark blue… unnaturally so…  
  
"What are you doing?" Batgirl demanded, she did not get a reply, so she thrust her leg up, connecting the heel of her foot into the man's gut, knocking him to the ground. "I asked you a question."  
  
The man grinned up at her giggling as he stared right into her eyes. She suddenly felt the urge to leave, yet Batgirl held her ground. She pulled from her utility belt a bat-a-rang and readied herself to throw it, when Batman stopped her.  
  
Batman grabbed her hand and pulled it back, twisting it. Batgirl let out a spurred groan, and fell to the ground. She raised her head and stared up at Batman who looked at the sliver-costumed man. She knew what was happening, or she had a good enough idea on what it was.  
  
With that knowledge in mind, she thrust herself into the air, and brought out quick left leg, sharply hitting Batman under the jaw, and then landing. Batman looked at her, slightly confused on what happened. He aimed a punch, yet Batgirl ducked it, and threw her fist in an upward spur, hitting him in the gut. He was too slow.  
  
Batman took it without a sound, and then brought up a kick, almost hitting Batgirl who was crouched on the ground. She leapt backwards, and performed a back flip, landing a few feet In front of the silver man. She did not conduct her attention to him though, for right now he was inside Batman's head, controlling him.  
  
Batgirl watched as Batman ran at her, and brought his fist into her gut, she flew back from the force, and landed a few feet away. Batgirl stood, and looked hard at Batman, knowing that there was a way to end this without hurting Bruce all that bad.  
  
  
  
Robin watched as Nightwing's bike screeched to a halt in front of an old warehouse that seemed to be in use. He frowned, and pulled beside his older friend and nodded as he put the motorcycle into park.  
  
"You think this is the place?"  
  
Nightwing smiled at the question. "I know this is the place." He leapt off the bike and headed for the warehouse. His pace was slow as he made his way forward.  
  
Robin jumped into the air, and landed in a crouch, raising his head, looking at the warehouse. "I dunno about this."  
  
Nightwing heard a loud clatter and began to run.  
  
Robin followed…  
  
  
  
Batgirl landed in the collected trash bins and groaned. The guy was learning somehow. It was like he was collecting each move in his brain, and using them against her. She slowly stood as he came walking calmly towards her. She clenched her fists. This was hard, knowing whatever she did would end up harming Bruce.  
  
Batman leapt into the air and brought his right leg out, catching Batgirl under the chin, knocking her down once more before she had even fully gotten up. He then smiled slightly at her as if holding some type of grand knowledge that she might need to know.  
  
Batgirl jumped up, and flipped over Batman, and landed in perfect form, but that was not to be noted, for Batman knocked her down with a quick glided turn. Batgirl slammed into the snow, and quickly made her way back up. She then saw them, Nightwing and Robin on the roof of the warehouse.  
  
Robin signaled to her to keep Batman busy, and Batman noticed her quick attention shift. He looked up, and saw the two.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Batman turned fast, looking hard at Batgirl who had yelled. He then looked back up at the roof and found Robin and Nightwing gone.  
  
"That's right…" Batgirl hissed as his large structure came at her. "Try and get me…"  
  
Batman pulled out a handful of gas bombs, and threw them at her. He then turned, and paced for the still figure of the silver costumed man.  
  
Batgirl chocked slightly, as she plowed her way through the gas, and towards Batman. He stood looking up at the sky, waiting for an attack from Nightwing and Robin. He knew it was coming. Batgirl smiled and then wiped away the blood that poured from her broken nose. He was going to make this HARD for her. She hated that… just like he would in training.  
  
Batgirl pushed off the ground with her feet and flipped into the air going into a high summersault. She landed a few feet away from Batman who looked at her in an annoyed manner. It was just what she wanted.  
  
Batgirl scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at him. He brought his hands out to stop it, but instead of the usual manner of simply stopping the snow by hitting it, the snow flew back at Batgirl. He was controlling it.  
  
Batgirl watched in horror as the snow began to change into thousands of snakes flying at her, jaws open ready to attack. She panted slightly, and then turned, leaping behind a garbage bin that had been knocked to the ground. She waited for the attacks, but they never came, and as she looked up, she saw the snakes gone, along with Batman and the silver figured man.  
  
Behind her was a slight noise, and she turned, seeing Robin with a confused look plastered on his face. She walked towards him, and nodded. "Robin?"  
  
"Batgirl! Hurry!" Nightwing suddenly yelled from the rooftop.  
  
Batgirl turned and thrust her body up, pulling herself onto the roof by grabbing the overhung ladder. She ran to where Nightwing stood, and saw why he yelled. Coming towards them was a blizzard cloud like none other. Batgirl could see the snow falling in clumps onto the city like a nightmare. She turned back to Nightwing.  
  
"Get INSDIE THE WAREHOUSE!" Nightwing ordered as he leapt down, and landed into the snow.  
  
Batgirl followed, and noticed Robin's still form. She stopped Nightwing by the arm. "What's wrong with ROBIN?"  
  
Nightwing looked towards the younger boy and then ran for him. "Just get inside!"  
  
Batgirl nodded, and ran for the door, she threw it open, and slid inside, then watched as Nightwing grabbed Robin, and pulled him to the warehouse. Robin fell into a limp form at the touch of his friend.  
  
Above the angry clouds swirled, and the snow began to fall, hard.  
  
Nightwing scooped Robin into both arms, and lugged the boy to the warehouse, feeling the snow pound on his back. He couldn't hear Batgirl screaming at him to hurry or the sirens ringing in the distance. All he could hear was the wind screeching at him and his hard breaths...  
  
  
  
There you have Part One, but the sad part is that there is going to be a part two. I tried to fit it all in, but… didn't want to do that. It might have to be a book if I did that! *Smiles* Do we know what time it is? It's time to say thanks!  
  
I'll make it short…  
  
Thanks to Michael Jansen, who showed me writing. Thanks to Val Ippel, my editor. Thanks to Carmen Wayne who helped me through the writing of fan fiction beginning. Thanks to ToonZone who accepted my first story.  
  
(Also thanks to Agent Plum Bean, Agent Blue-Duck, Agent Black Camo Socks, Agent Ra-Baldy, Agent Da-Baldy, and Evil Agent white Tennis shoes. Or in other words, my friends in gym class who help me through swimming and those boring days.) 


	2. The Darkness

"Can you help me remember how to smile? Make it somehow all seem worthwhile. How on earth did I get so jaded? Life's mysteries seem so faded… Bought a ticket for a runaway train, like a mad man laughing at the rain. Little out of touch little insane, just easier than dealing with the pain." –Soul Asylum- 'Runaway Train'  
  
The silver costumed man lower his head pushing his lips forward as words formed. He hissed lightly into the captured Batman's ear. "Do you feel that my friend? That's the feeling of your city screaming from fear and pain? Do you hear that my friend? That's the sound of your partners huddled in a mass of death as they are killed slowly. Yes… I think we are onto something my friend, you have lost… Gotham cries out and you do not answer."  
  
Wandering In The Winter Light II  
  
By: The Batthing  
  
[pic] [pic]  
  
"And the whole world loves it when you're going down, and the whole world loves it when you make that sound. And the whole world loves it when you sing the blues, and the whole world loves it when you're on the news." –Outcast- 'The Whole World'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Batman characters in this following story. They are all property of DC Comics and Kids WB. Bob Kane created Batman and all that goes along with him. So thank him, and not someone else…  
  
Warning: This story is rated PG-13 for some violence and language (I have the language to help a character prove a point, and when he uses the word, the others tell him that it is wrong. I have never used these words, for I don't see them as useful). Its is not like the other stories I wrote, it is more like 'Ring Around The Rosy' (not like my Batman's Back All Right or Larger Than Life is Small Through Our Eyes.) So remember that as you read the following.  
  
"Wake up. Grab a brush and put a little (makeup). Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup). Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? Here you go create another fable. You wanted to. Grab a brush and put a little makeup. You wanted to. Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup. You wanted to. Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? You wanted to." –System of A Down- 'Chop Suey'  
  
  
  
Nightwing slammed forward, flinging his body into the air, wrapping Robin into his arms as he slid into the opened doorway where Batgirl stood screaming at him to hurry. He heard the door slam shut, and Batgirl talking to him, telling him to get up. He slowly lifted his head, and looked into her blue eyes.  
  
"Are you all right? For a moment I wasn't sure if you both would make it!" Batgirl told him as she slowly pulled the unconscious Robin out of Nightwing's arms. She looked at Nightwing then back to Robin. "What do you suppose?"  
  
"Mind control Batgirl… simple and plain. The man is going to try and use Robin's mind like he is doing with Batman's." Nightwing hissed as he slowly stood and shuttered hearing the screaming wind from outside slamming against the walls. The lights that were on and lighted the large room suddenly flashed off.  
  
Batgirl stood. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Batgirl shuttered and drew up her head up looking at him. "The sound of labored breathing."  
  
Nightwing cocked his head, listing. He froze suddenly. "I hear it…"  
  
Suddenly giggling split the silence and the filled the room full of it's chilling echoes. It rang through their ears, and Batgirl pulled out a pen flashlight as fast as she could manage. She clicked it on, and scanned the sudden silenced room.  
  
"This is a trap…" Nightwing growled as he ducked down, and scooped Robin into his arms. He nodded towards Batgirl. "It will be easy to attack us at that."  
  
Batgirl nodded looking at Nightwing. "We can't go outside."  
  
A sudden scratching picked up, and both jerked around, searching for the source.  
  
"No… we either go out and freeze to death, or stay in and face some explanation of sounds and feelings." Nightwing growled as he turned towards the doorway. "You choose."  
  
"Stay inside."  
  
  
  
Batgirl's head flew up at the sound of the giggling. She looked towards Nightwing was crouched down nearby. He looked at her plainly, and then raised his head up towards the ceiling of the old warehouse. Batgirl slowly did the same, and she yelped lightly seeing millions of rats crawling above her head on the ceiling. She thrust herself against the wall, and felt a hand tap her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Barb?"  
  
Batgirl looked at Nightwing who gave a confused look. She shook slightly.  
  
"Batgirl. What's wrong?"  
  
Batgirl watched in horror as the rats crawled to the ground, their red beady eyes looking into hers, their nails scrapping against the floor. She warded away from them, and felt Nightwing trying to stop her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nightwing demanded as he looked at her in confusion. "Barb!"  
  
Batgirl threw her arm out, loosing Nightwing's grip, she then threw herself forward, turning as the rats began to crawl up her leg. "GET THEM OFF OF ME!" She screamed, and then ran as fast as she could manage, trying to escape the rats.  
  
Nightwing watched the scene in confusion. He looked around, seeing nothing but snow flinging about from Barbara's panic attack. He glanced down where Robin lay, then understood.  
  
Robin was sitting upright, grinning as he stared hard at Batgirl.  
  
Nightwing understood… the silver costumed man was in Robin's head, and was using his mind games on the screaming girl. He did the only logical thing. He hit Robin across the head…hard…knocking the smaller boy down.  
  
Robin gasped as he hit the ground, then he looked up in anger at Nightwing.  
  
Nightwing frowned, and dashed towards Batgirl, he had to get the flashlight Batgirl held. Nightwing saw her a few feet ahead, screaming at the top of her lungs and clawing at her face. "HELP! GET THEM OFF OF ME! THEY ARE BITTING ME!"  
  
Nightwing grabbed her arm, and she punched him, in the nose. He stuttered back, but grabbed her belt, and pulled it off.  
  
"PLEASE! NIGHTWING! DICK! HELP!"  
  
Nightwing fumbled slightly, and pulled out the flashlight, and then swung around, he saw Robin coming at him slowly. With that, Nightwing flipped the switch on, and the light flooded into Robin's eyes.  
  
Robin shrieked, and then fell to the ground, unconscious. Batgirl's screaming suddenly stopped, and Nightwing turned, looking at the girl.  
  
She was breathing hard as she looked at him. Then she fell to the ground.  
  
Nightwing shivered due to a light breeze, then looked around. Its seemed that eh was always being watched… like someone was there…  
  
"Dick?"  
  
Nightwing looked down at Robin who slowly stood.  
  
"What happened?" He brought a gloved hand to his check and shook his head. "What's wrong with Batgirl?"  
  
"Your…" Nightwing didn't finish due to a shrill giggling. He walked over to Batgirl and brought her up into his arms.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Robin let out as he looked around. "I say we get outta here."  
  
"Be my guest… but there is one heck of a blizzard going on outside, and I wouldn't bet anything that you had a chance of survival."  
  
Robin looked towards the door, and then he looked back at Nightwing who nodded. "Screw the snow… I hate winter."  
  
Nightwing glanced up. "I wonder…"  
  
Robin found himself moving forward, staring hard at small green light. He crouched down, and smiled. "Hey, Nightwing… looks like we are not alone."  
  
Nightwing turned, and saw what Robin meant. A few in front of the younger boy were a pair of bright blue eyes. "A cat?"  
  
A meow came from the shadows where the eyes floated, answering.  
  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Robin cooed, as reached towards the animal. "You suppose Bruce is ok?"  
  
Nightwing raised his head, looking around. "Probably… knowing him."  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
"I think we should look around… what do you think?"  
  
Robin made a face as he stared at the blue eyes. "I think I wanna go home."  
  
"Besides the obvious."  
  
"Ok… I think that this place is creepy, I know that its all just some reasonable explanation, but I don't wanna go around with wet pants the rest of the 'mission'."  
  
Nightwing smiled. "I say we go."  
  
"SCREW what you think."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
Robin shrugged, and then turned back to the cat. He gasped, and fell to his back. "WOOW!"  
  
Nightwing turned and his eyes widened, not expecting what he saw.  
  
The bright blue eyes glimmered as they looked at Robin. The eyes belong to a cat like creature, besides the fact that the cat was missing fur and a hind leg. It had scars all over its prune type skin, and on ear had a huge bite mark in it. The weirdest part was the cat's eyes, which were like human eyes. The cat meowed once more. Then purred.  
  
"Scared yet?" Nightwing growled as Robin sat up.  
  
Robin shook his head as he sat up. "That thing is sick."  
  
"I'm sure it feels the same towards you. Just cause it's a little messed up. I mean dude, we still love you and you look worse, then the poor kitty does, when you wake up in the morning."  
  
Robin bent down, ignoring Nightwing's words. "It has a collar on."  
  
"It's loved… so what?"  
  
"OK NIGHTWING!" Robin snapped.  
  
"Ugg…"  
  
The two boys looked at Batgirl who moved slightly, opening her eyes.  
  
"Hey Babs, you ok?" Nightwing questioned as he let the girl down.  
  
Batgirl nodded slowly, and held her stomach, like she was sick. "I feel terrible."  
  
"You'll feel worse in a few moments… when that loser tries to control you're head." Robin sneered. "You know he is in there, and he talks to you… that's it though. He's really a nice guy."  
  
Nightwing glared at the boy.  
  
"There were rats everywhere… crawling all over me, biting me, I could see and feel them tearing apart my skin." The girl shuttered and shook her head.  
  
Nightwing nodded. "Yeah… hallucinations… kind of."  
  
"I- it was terrible."  
  
Nightwing nodded, and then pointed towards a set of stairs. "Who's up for some sight seeing?"  
  
"Not me, I'll shi* myself man." Robin hissed, as he looked at the older boy.  
  
Batgirl mustered enough strength to give a glare at the younger boy. "I do not hold the pleasure of enjoying vulgar language."  
  
Robin clutched his throat. "I forgot, Miss. Perfect." He looked at Nightwing who shook his head. "Ok, Ok, I'll keep it down."  
  
"I know." Batgirl answered as she moved forward slowly. "It's a surprise that you think it's ok to say that crap around us, and not around Batman."  
  
Robin mimicked the girl, and chased after the two adults who were walking for the stairs. "Ohh, look, a ghost."  
  
Batgirl turned hard, about ready to yell at him, when the shrill shrieking of giggling came about. The whole group froze, and then looked at Robin.  
  
Robin stood without motion till the giggling died down. He then shrugged, and gave a small laugh. "I had no idea that was gonna happen."  
  
"No doubt." Nightwing growled as he started up the stairs.  
  
The group of three walked up the flight of wooded stairs, and tried their best not to flinch at the creaks caused from their weight. Cobwebs hung from the roof, and they ignored them to the best of their ability. Soon enough, they came to the top. Nightwing looked around, and took a hard step forward.  
  
"Well, at least we aren't dead." Batgirl joked lightly as she came beside Nightwing.  
  
"At least we aren't dead?" Robin questioned. "What are you suggesting? You think someone is trying to kill us, cause if so, I think you should take the back, Nightwing take the front, and I'll take the middle."  
  
Batgirl ignored the younger boy. "When Batman and I were here, there was a little girl asleep in her room. I don't know if she might be causing this, but she was here."  
  
Nightwing gave a nod. "We'll have to look into it." He then paced down the hall as fast as he could manage. Loud creaks split through the room, each one causing them to shutter or wince. They had not a clue on how to do this, and what was going to happen. Nightwing turned his head, looking at the two behind him. "Watch where you step, there may very well be a hol-"  
  
He was not able to finish, for the splitting of wood filled the air, and Nightwing let out a final yelp of surprise as he fell through the rotted wood floor.  
  
Batgirl thrust herself to the edge, scanning for her friend. "NIGHTWING! NIGHTWING -? ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Ugg, I'm all right, just fell to another story." He released a troubled groan.  
  
Robin crouched beside Batgirl and looked into the hole at Nightwing, then back at Batgirl. "You know what, I have this odd sensation that he was about ready to say watch out for holes in the floor." The smaller boy smiled down at Nightwing. "Hmmm."  
  
Nightwing glared up at them as he stood in a slanted position, both fists clutched together. "I'll be up there in a moment, and when I do, you had better run Robin!"  
  
Robin smirked slightly, but could not reply due to a sudden clump from behind him, he turned and let out a high-pitched shriek.  
  
"Some one is going through some changes with their voice… Batgirl, don't scare him. Let me." Nightwing muttered, dusting himself off. Before he could even let out another breath, Robin jumping in the hole. "What the-." Nightwing yelled as the younger boy slammed into the ground next to his feet. He raised his head. "Batgirl?"  
  
Batgirl was staring down in the hole, and her knew. With a grunt he covered his eyes and flung a hand into his pocket, pulling out a flashlight. But before he could use it on her, he heard her land beside them.  
  
Robin crawled slightly back. "Nightwing, she's right- OUFFF!"  
  
Batgirl smiled as she drew back her leg from the sharp kick she had just laid out on the small boy. She then turned to Nightwing and cocked her head. "Dick?" Her voice was soft. "What is- what is going on…" She fell into his arms and began to sob into his chest.  
  
Nightwing gave a startled breath, and then pushed her away. He was confused so he searched her for answers, avoiding her eyes. "Batgirl?"  
  
Batgirl took his face into her hands. "Why don't you look at me? I am scared Nightwing!" She moved her eyes franticly, trying to catch his.  
  
"No." He then snapped his flashlight up and shined it at her.  
  
Batgirl screeched and smashed a fist into his face, throwing him to the ground. "ARRHHEEE!"  
  
Robin panted and shielded his head as she clawed about. He didn't know what he should do. She was hurting Dick and himself, but it was Barbara! Without a second thought, Robin slammed a foot out, tripping the girl. He dashed out of the way from her, and she snatched his cape, pulling him towards her. "ARR! Lem'me GO!"  
  
"Tim, Timmy, it's just me!" She grasped his shoulder and pulled him to her. She was holding him, and clawing his face to get him to look to her.  
  
Robin was shocked at her strength, and he kicked her, and she did nothing. Her nails dug into his cheek, trying to force him to look at her. "Get offa ME! I ain't going back again!" He drew his head down and snapped his teeth into her arm.  
  
Batgirl yelled out, and slammed the heel of her hand into the back of his head, crushing his face into the floor. "No, Bad Timmy!"  
  
Nightwing raced at her and aimed a punch, trying to free Robin, but she saw it and jumped at him, slamming all her weight into him. The two tumbled to the ground, and she hit him in the jaw, then in the gut, then in the temple. She kept hitting and kicking vigorously till he fell to the floor, blood splattered over her fist, and his face. She raised her fist to hit him again.  
  
"Leave him ALONE!" Robin yelled as he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away. He then punched her, delivering his fist promptly in her jaw.  
  
Batgirl grabbed him by the hair and twisted it cruelly. She then forced him to the ground, hitting his head onto the floor twice. She brought it up and shook her head seeing him with eyelids shut, not looking at her. "Look at me Timmy, please? I promise if you do then Bruce will come back here unharmed and I'll act normal. We can all go home. Just look at me." She brushed a hand through his hair, where blood soaked into her costume. He tried to hit her, but she twisted his arm back.  
  
Nightwing gurgled slightly, and stood, seeing her with Robin, and he stood. The flashlight was just a few inches away, if he could just reach a little further then… YES! He had it! "Let him GO!"  
  
Batgirl swirled around, and gasped as the light flooded into her eyes. She breathed hard, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Robin raised his head and he smiled at Nightwing. "She always tries to get her own way in such a violent manner."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Better than you man."  
  
Nightwing picked the girl up and nodded to Robin. "Lets find the little girl who lives here."  
  
"Sure thing man, just watch out for holes."  
  
Nightwing smirked and the two set off.  
  
"I LOST the connection! How did that happen?" The thin man in the silver costume screamed, as he turned hard and glared at Batman who stood in the small cell. Batman clutched the bars with both hands, glaring nonstop. "You think that your partners are safe? They are not, I'll kill them, and then we will see who owns Gotham!" He giggled lightly and nodded. "Maybe we can have them all die by your hands, that would be funny!"  
  
Batman didn't say a word…  
  
"On a recent self test, it has been discovered that Algebra not only causes low self esteem, depression, and constant headaches, but also causes the slight percentage of cancer." Robin said in a short voice. "Do you think that's a good complaint to tell the Health Board?"  
  
Nightwing smiled slightly. "Hey, you go for it. Just one question."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"What is the percentage of cancer it causes?"  
  
"It could cause a good amount on the light fixture in the room, and the sunlight coming in, but the class itself? Maybe it'll be around -9999999 and so on."  
  
"Ok, yeah, go for it."  
  
Robin nodded, and then rounded the corner. "Dude, does this stupid hall ever come to a door?"  
  
"Yeah, to your left."  
  
Robin turned. "Huh?" He watched as Batgirl slipped out of Nightwing's arms and smiled.  
  
She pointed down the hall. "I said to your left."  
  
Robin gave a short nod. "Gotcha' Glad to see you're awake."  
  
"Yes, I wish I were still asleep though." Batgirl muttered with a shake of her head.  
  
The three stuttered down the hall slowly, ignoring any true form of conversation.  
  
"That door, over there." Batgirl hissed as she dragged her feet along. "I'm sure of it."  
  
Robin nodded and paced for the door, but before he got to it, there was an awkward pause. "Nightwing, it's that deformed thing!"  
  
His two friends turned and saw the mutated cat coming behind them. Its missing leg was apparent as it did so.  
  
"Is that thing safe?" Batgirl questioned as she looked at Nightwing. "It looks so, excuse me, nasty."  
  
Nightwing shrugged. "It seems safe, but I am not one to get close to it… Robin already wanted to take it home, but-."  
  
Robin ignored them and thrust the door open, flinging the light on. He entered and nodded slowly seeing a little toddler on her bed crying. Her room was nice enough, and looked like a regular bedroom, unlike the rest of the 'house'. "Hey."  
  
The girl looked up. "You are BAD!"  
  
"Uh-."  
  
"Why don't you ever leave? My daddy can't come home till you leave!" She looked at him, expecting a reason.  
  
Robin moved forward, yet keeping his distance.  
  
The little girl blinked then looked at Batgirl and Nightwing as the two entered.  
  
"Hello, what's your name hon?" Batgirl questioned coming close to the bed, stopping two feet away.  
  
"Angie."  
  
Batgirl smiled. "Do you live here Angie?"  
  
The little girl nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."  
  
"With who, it must be lonely to live here all alone!" Batgirl pressed, cocking her head and smiling a brighter smile.  
  
"Will you leave if I answer your questions?"  
  
Batgirl nodded quickly. "We will leave as soon as possible."  
  
"I live with my mummy, daddy, and Winston."  
  
Nightwing stepped forward. "Who is Winston?"  
  
The girl looked at him, as if he stupid. "My puppy."  
  
Robin sighed and crossed his arms, stepping out of the room, slightly annoyed. The conversation was going nowhere.  
  
"And your mother? Did she go someplace?"  
  
The little girl shook her head. "She's here, someplace…"  
  
"Oh, and your puppy? Is he around here?"  
  
"With mummy."  
  
Batgirl nodded." So you do not know where your mother is then?"  
  
The girl nodded then sighed. "Are we done now?"  
  
"Yes, um, one more question. Does your daddy have a lab, or an office? A place where he might work?"  
  
The girl pressed her lips firmly together. "I am not supposed to tell."  
  
Batgirl shrugged as if uncaring over the response. "Oh, ok, my dad has an office and a lab. I thought yours might too, it seems everyone does, I guess you don't though. That's ok though."  
  
This seemed to disturb the girl, and she looked at Nightwing. "How about you? Does your daddy have an office?"  
  
"Yeah, tons of 'em." Nightwing replied looking at Batgirl slowly.  
  
"And even his daddy?" She pointed to Robin, looking impatiently at Batgirl.  
  
Batgirl turned to look at Robin, who was wandering outside the room, looking down the hall. She nodded. "Yeah, only one though, not many."  
  
The girl slipped out of her bed and went over to Nightwing, and took his hand. "I'll show you, but don't tell daddy!"  
  
"Sure!" Nightwing managed as she pulled him behind her.  
  
Batgirl smiled as she followed. "Come on Robin."  
  
Robin turned, from where he had been watching the cat, and nodded.  
  
The girl shrieked and grasped Nightwing's arm, shoving her face into it. "It's THE CAT!"  
  
"What?" Robin demanded as he stole a glance at the cat that suddenly hunched it's back and hissed. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Get me away from it!" The girl cried.  
  
Nightwing picked her up, and went down the hall, followed by the other three. He put her down and nodded. "What's wrong with the cat?"  
  
"It killed daddy's brother!"  
  
"It WHAT!? A CAT?" Robin demanded.  
  
The girl nodded and looked at the three. "It wants to kill daddy, mummy, and me." She wiped away her tears. "Uncle Bruton always kept it caged up, and tried to kill it, he said it was evil and needed to be done away with!"  
  
"Did he take off its leg and the fur?" Robin questioned.  
  
"No, he said its name was Tarpon."  
  
Batgirl clutched Robin's shoulder. "TARPON?!"  
  
"Ow, let me go!" Robin let out, shoving her hand off.  
  
"Tarpon was that man who bailed…" She trailed off.  
  
Nightwing nodded understanding. "Freaky, and impossible." He nodded to the little girl. "We'll keep you safe Angie, don't worry."  
  
"How did a CAT kill a man?" Robin pressed looking at the girl.  
  
Angie took Nightwing's hand again. "He bit him in the neck."  
  
"Like a vampire?"  
  
The girl looked at him. "What's a vampire?"  
  
"Like, well it's… did he have two teeth marks in his neck?"  
  
Batgirl let out a sigh. "We don't believe in supernatural junk that comes from humans."  
  
"You didn't meet Mr. Blood or Etrigan." Robin muttered.  
  
"The bite mark was a big chuck of his neck gone, right her." She walked over to Robin and pointed to the front of his neck. "It was scary to see."  
  
Nightwing shook his head. "Geesh kid, what have YOU been through?"  
  
"Come on, I'll show you MY daddy's lab!" she pulled him behind her.  
  
Batgirl smiled as she followed Nightwing and the girl. Robin looked behind him and saw the cat starring at him, right into his eyes. He shuttered. "This is one heck of a good haunted house!" The boy then went after his friends.  
  
"Come now Batman, you shall see your friends again… follow me." Duane ordered as he concentrated on Batman's mind, controlling it with all his might. Batman was already on his way to the warehouse, and he should get there any moment, especially since Duane had given him the short ability to walk on top if the thick and deep snow. The destruction would be total, yet Duane did not mind, in fact. He liked the idea of more death.  
  
"There it is, my daddy's lab!" she pointed down the long hall at a door.  
  
"Batgirl, hold her… Robin and I will checking to find who's doing this to us." He then shoved his way to the door, and the girl felt Batgirl's hand grasp her arm.  
  
Angie thrashed. "Let me go! You can't go in there!" She began to kick at Batgirl and hit her.  
  
Batgirl held her tight, "calm down hon, this is going to be good once it is all over with." She watched as Nightwing, followed by Robin and the odd cat walked down the hall.  
  
The girl saw the cat and screamed. "WINSTON! MOMMY! DADDY!"  
  
Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing suddenly stopped as a huge creak cracked through the house. Then the sound of something coming from down the hall sounded off.  
  
The cat named Tarpon hissed and arched it's back.  
  
"WHAT THE HEL* IS THAT!?" Robin grumbled as he watched the cat's reaction.  
  
Angie laughed and then nodded. "It's my puppy."  
  
Robin raised his eyes as a huge figure appeared. "Oh shhhhhiiii." He didn't finish and didn't need to. There, a few feet away was a huge beast, in the form of a dog. Yet it stood five feet tall with dripping fangs, huge paws, thick and wiry brown fur, and beady black eyes.  
  
"Winston, get them, they are going to hurt mommy!" Angie shrieked.  
  
The dog lashed out suddenly, coming straight at Robin and Nightwing, ignoring Batgirl and Angie.  
  
Tarpon suddenly sprung forward and drew his claws out, scratching the beast in the eye. It then let out a horrid sound as Winston snatched it in its fangs and threw it to the ground, then went for the two boys.  
  
Robin leapt out of the way, and tumbled to the ground, feeling the beast a few feet away. He yelped as he felt the creature bite down on his leg, and toss him into the air.  
  
"ROBIN!" Nightwing yelled as he saw the boy flung into the air like a doll. Winston watched as Robin hit the ground with a grunt. He then went for the boy again.  
  
Nightwing ran hard, jumping onto the thing's back and grabbing a fistful of fur, and then yanking hard. Yet the dog ignored it and snatched up Robin by the boy's cape and threw him to the ground once more, and running over to him.  
  
Robin was ready this time and he thrust a hand into his belt, pulling out… there was nothing more than a few bat-a-rangs and gas bombs! He snatched up three small gas bombs and threw them at the beast eyes. He then dodged out of the way, favoring his left leg where the dog had bitten him. He saw Tarpon coming at him, and then passing him. Robin turned and watched as Tarpon hissed, flying at the dog. The cat caught hold of the dog's throat and did not release it.  
  
"I think kitty is on our side!" Nightwing yelled as Tarpon screeched in pain. Yet Nightwing's joy was out lived as Winston thrashed about, slamming into the walls.  
  
"ARRRHHH!" Robin yelled as he slammed out of the way of the crashing beast. Yet he was having less trouble then Nightwing, who was riding Winston like the creature was a mad bull.  
  
Nightwing clutched the thick clumps of fur in his hands, and he gritted his teeth as he went into the air, then came down hard back on the beast.  
  
"WINSTON!" Angie shrieked as she went forward, yet Batgirl still clutched her arm. "KILL TARPON!!!"  
  
Winston snorted as it thrust its head back and forth, trying to lose the cat that held fast to its neck. Slowly Winston began to break down, and slow his speed and fury, finding that it did nothing for it.  
  
"ROBIN!"  
  
Robin dashed around, facing Batgirl.  
  
"Here, some tranquilizers!" The older girl managed as she tossed in the air a small dart.  
  
Robin caught it and nodded as he turned back to Winston. "Ok…" Without another word he stuttered forward, throwing himself at the beast, slamming the sharp jagged edge of the dart into its side.  
  
Winston let out a growl and turned, face shoving into Robin's.  
  
"Hee-hee, I doubt you enjoyed that, huh?" the boy managed as he placed a hand to his wounded leg, ready to make a quick escape.  
  
The dog growled deeper, then slammed into Robin, knocking him to the ground. He then went around again, slamming into walls and growling all the more. He paced about, slowing down to a walk.  
  
Nightwing held fast to the thick wiry fur and smiled as the dog fell, due to the tranquilizers and the cat latched at its throat. He crouched to the ground and turned his head slightly, seeing the unconscious dog and the odd cat that was crouched down; purring like it might be content.  
  
"Now what?" Batgirl asked as she let the little girl move forward a little.  
  
Nightwing blinked at the question, then looked at the little girl with little interest. "Find mommy."  
  
The small clan seemed to be content with the answer, all except for the little girl who shrieked as she was dragged along without any comfort. The lab door seemed to call them in an odd manner, and Nightwing nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Robin screwed up his face at the order, yet he shoved the door open and threw himself in, hearing the light buzz coming from the many monitors and computers. "What the h-."  
  
"Welcome to my lab… if you wouldn't mind, let Angie go." A woman slowly ordered as she stepped from the shadows. "What do you want?"  
  
Nightwing held firmly to Angie's wrist. "Where is he, where is Duane?!" He shoved his way forward. Eyes twitching at Robin, seeing the other boy slinking through the shadows, getting behind the mother incase of a sudden try for escape.  
  
The woman looked firmly into his eyes. "I am sure you know where he is…"  
  
"Yeah, probably in here." Batgirl snapped, her tongue lashing across her lips. "Where is the question?"  
  
The woman laughed at the response. "You are the Dark Knights partners… you should know." Her head turned, and she smiled to Robin. "Don't you?"  
  
The youngest boy took it as a mock and threw his head upright, frowning. "Where, is it that hard of a question?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
Robin launched himself onto her, knocking her to the ground. He was simply thrown off, and the woman launched up.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest that little one…" She brought both hands out and grabbed him around the neck, chocking him. "Angie, kill the others!"  
  
The little girl looked sadly at her new 'friends' who had betrayed her without hesitation. "I am sorry, but… mommy said…"  
  
Nightwing gave a surprised look and shook his head. "Batgirl, get Robin… I'll get Angie, then help you…" 


	3. Missing Person

Wandering In the Winter Light:

_By: The BatThing_

Before he had even finished the sentence he was lurched towards the small girl, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her towards him. "Angie, lets talk!"

The girl shrieked, and then went limp, and Nightwing caught her, his expression was confusion.

"Angie?"

The small girl's eyes flew open, and she gasped, her eyes were pure white.

"G…"

Angie jerked away and began to transform into something… she formed, her lips turning to a wide grin.

Nightwing stepped away, shocked by what he was seeing. "What is this?" The girl had become a cat, and it seemed impossible to believe. The boy simply stood with shock. "This isn't possible."

Batgirl slammed into the woman, knocking her off of Robin. She launched into the air and kicked the woman in the chin, knocking her back. "I think mommy is in trouble now."

Robin scurried to his feet, and nodded. "Thanks."

The woman raised her head and eyed the two before her. "You both are intruding on something that should not be messed with."

"Tell me about it…" Robin snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest and licked his lips.

"I am… my husband will kill you, so I suggest you… run…"

Batgirl looked at Robin, amused by the woman's comment. "You are breaking the law, and we have a job… we need to turn you in."

"You need to mind your **_own_** business!" The woman shrieked, throwing herself at Batgirl, knocking her to the ground and throwing her fist out, catching Batgirl in the jaw. "FOOLS!"

Batgirl took the hit, and then pushed both legs into the woman's gut, knocking her off. "Get," she started, as she got to her feet in hast, "off."

The woman followed Batgirl's lead and rose to her feet, yet before she could make an attack a brilliant light flooded into the room, and she fell to her knees. "Oh Master Clarion!"

"Clarion?" Batgirl repeated in question, shunning the light from her eyes and turning. "What the…"

Robin lurched forward. "Its…. HIM!"

A boy entered the room. "Angie, come to me."

Angie, who had taken the form of a cat, leapt into the air and purred as she licked her nose, going into his arms.

"I never loose." Clarion hissed, petting the animal in his arms. "Never, never…" His words seemed to be directed to each person in the room, even the woman who was still on her knees. "I thought you all would know such a thing!"

"Master Clarion, forgive me!" She told him with a thick stutter. "Am I not your own friend who helped you w-when you needed it the most?"

The boy laughed, stroking the cat in his arms. "Tinkle you poor fool, you poor, poor fool… where is he?"

Tinkle got to her feet. "He captured him; the Batman is in his possession as we speak."

Nightwing pushed forward. "Where is HE!?"

"Your Batman?" Clarion sneered. "He will be coming soon enough… it is about time he learned that I am not someone who can be defeated!"

Robin shook his head. "You are not Clarion! He was taken by Mr. Blood and imprisoned!"

"So I remember, and you were the one who came along, who helped him!" Clarion snapped in mock anger. He moved forward, and lashed his hand out smacking the other boy. "Any more questions?"

Robin jerked his head back. "You are-."

Angie leapt from her master's arms and attacked Robin, biting him and tearing at his skin, yet as she did Tarpon came to the boy's defense, attacking her.

"Oh Tarpon!" Clarion hissed as he watched the two cats fight each other. "Tinkle, go to your daughters aid!"

The woman nodded, and began to transform, turning into her cat form.

"NO!" Robin screamed, grabbing the cat. "Leave 'em alone!"

Tinkle scratched the boy across the face, ripping his mask off, shredding it, then dodging to Tarpon, and joining the fight.

Nightwing shook his head and was about to move forward in protest, yet the doors burst open and he stepped backwards, seeing Duane and… "Bruce!"

Batman's cowl was pulled back and his eyes were hazed, blank. Duane smiled in pride as he moved towards Clarion. "Bruce Wayne, none other that the billionaire playboy!"

Clarion eyed the figure and smiled. "One would never think such a thought… Mr. Wayne…" He looked at the three partners. "Kill them."

Batgirl licked her lips, watching as Bruce moved towards them. "Nightwing?"

"I am THINKING!" The older boy growled, moving backwards.

"I-I have an idea." Robin let out, his eyes fixed on the ground where his mask lay, torn and useless.

"Yeah?"

Batgirl gasped as Bruce flung forward at them. "NIGHTWING!"

Nightwing shoved the girl back and brought his leg up, hitting the man in the gut. "Sorry…. Tim, get out and take your plan! DO SOMETHING!"

The boy nodded, chewing his lower lip. He turned and ran out of the room, leaving Batgirl and Nightwing with blank expressions.

"Some, ufff… Plan!" Nightwing yelled as Batman began franticly attacking the young man. "What do you think he is doing?"

Batgirl watched as Tinkle came at her. "I hope he has something good… I really hope he has something good!"

Tim slid down the hall, letting the bottom of his shoes scream in protest against the hard floor. He kneeled down, and pulled out a small phone from his belt, breathing deeply. He yanked off a glove and began to punch in numbers, struggling with his memory.

He pushed the phone to his ear, and waited.

Once a ring…

Nothing…

Twice a ring…

Nothing…

"Come on!" The boy hissed in a small cry of help to the phone.

CLICK "Hello?"

"Mr. Jason Blood?"

There was a pause. "Um, yes this is Blood speaking, and who is this?"

Tim's mouth turned into a smile. "Mr. Blood, this is Tim Drake speaking, and I need your help!"

"You don't say…"

Tim proceeded to explain the situation to a somewhat surprised Jason Blood. There was a short spell of silence, then an answer. "I'll be there in a second."

"Hurry."

Click

Nightwing finger the small flashlight as he ducked low to the floor. It was becoming more and more difficult, so he found, to get the light in his partners eyes. Duane was becoming much smarter evidently.

Bruce managed to grab a handful of Nightwing's hair and pull the young man toward him, his fist coiled and ready to be launched.

"Bruce!"

The large man paused at the voice and turned to see Tim running at him. Nothing registered in his mind other than this was someone else he had to fight. He released his fist, knocking Nightwing back brutally and then turned to the younger boy running toward him.

Tim knew perfectly well that Nightwing needed to get to the man's eyes before anything could change, and Tim planned to give his friend an opening. He allowed Bruce to snatch him up, lifting him off the ground and above his head, ready to throw into the wall. But instead of fighting it Tim allowed the action to take place, figuring that it would be best. With all of Bruce's attention on him Nightwing could easily carry out the saving act.

He found himself being tossed around much like a doll, but truly felt much of nothing. All he could think about was that this was Bruce, and Bruce would never do anything to really hurt him. In all his life there was only one person he trusted more than any other being. And that was Bruce Wayne.

"Robin, what are you doing?! Fight him you idiot!"

It was Nightwing.

Tim sat up and shook his head, stars cycling in his head. "Uhh? Nightwing, where are you?" Then something hit him across his face, something much like a baseball bat.

There was the noise of struggle, and then silence.

"Nightwing? Batgirl?!" Tim gasped at the darkness that filled his eyesight. "Guys, I can't see anything, guys?!"

There was the sound of someone approaching him, and Tim felt himself being lifted up.

"Bruce?" The boy whimpered as he struggled to make the figure out. He was becoming slightly frantic. He was blind! He couldn't see anything! There was nothing to do now than just let what was happening happen it seemed.

_To be conitnued..._


End file.
